Seam
'Seam '''is a prominent side character in ''DELTARUNE. He appears as a jaded Darkner shopkeeper, initially disinterested in the quest of the Delta Warriors. As the main characters learn more about Seam, however, a broader picture is painted of the raggedy old cat, revealing his heroic past and the events which lead to his crippling nihilism. Appearance Seam takes the form of a worn, aged stuffed cat. His skin is a light purple, while the highlights of his ears, his button eye, his scarf, and even his mouth have an orange glow. He has very clear visible damage to him, seen in the sewn black patch on the top of his head, the button which covers a large scar going across a missing eye, and his stitched mouth. His torso is never properly seen, but it appear he is wearing some sort of brown poncho. He is capable of turning his button eye at will, as well as being able to retract his fangs. Biography History Seam's history is explained somewhat comprehensively through the stories he tells. Once a Court Magician, he had grown a close friendship with the Court Jester, Jevil. The two seemed to be one another's only companions, spending their days playing games (presumably sparring). Seam remarks that Jevil was the only one that could match him in the games they would play, implying Seam is just as powerful as Jevil, if not even stronger. Eventually, a 'Strange Someone' appeared, and quickly took Jevil under their mentorship. They shared their secrets with Jevil, tearing apart Jevil's very concept of reality, driving the jester entirely insane, before vanishing as mysteriously as they appeared. Seam had heard some of the mysterious person's lectures, and what he heard haunts him to this day, making his worldview darker, yet darker (a quote which implies that the Strange Someone may in fact be Gaster.) After Jevil was driven insane, he became increasingly violent. It seems there was a single event in which Jevil had entirely snapped, spreading chaos across the entire Card Kingdom. This was apparently catastrophic enough for the four Kings to instruct Seam to lock away Jevil forever. By Seam's description, the process of locking Jevil away was very difficult, likely culminating in a battle which may be responsible for the loss of Seam's eye. After locking Jevil away, Seam had retired from his position, losing any interest in life, nihilism taking over his entire philosophy. He then set up a shop outside the Field of Hopes and Dreams, where he sold his previous possessions which he no longer cares to keep. The Knight then arrived, the King of Spades took over, and Kris, Ralsei, and Susie began their quest. None of that, of course, means anything to Seam. Trivia *Seam's name is a pun on the name Sean, and the common mispronunciation of it. 'Sean' is pronounced 'Shawn', although it would appear to be pronounced 'Seen', just as one would expect Seam to be pronounced 'Seem' (the same way of a 'Seam' in sewing), but it is actually pronunciated 'Shawm'. He also refers to his Shop as a 'Seap', following this to its logical extreme. *In UNDERTALE, Flowey has a sprite which bears a strange resemblance to Seam. When he absorbs the human souls, he claims he will destroy "Monsters" (his face transforming to resemble Toriel's, or Asriel's), "Humans" (his face transforming to resemble Frisk's), and "Everyone". When he says "Everyone", his face becomes three circles which rotate in a circle, in the same way that the holes on Seam's button eye rotate. *Seam's gender is nevery actually specified in DELTARUNE, as no character ever refers to Seam with any particular set of pronouns. The closest there is to an answer is in the Japanese version of the game, wherein Seam uses a pronoun to describe himself which could either refer to a woman, or an elderly man. Although Seam's gender is technically unknown, it's very likely that he's intended to be male-coded, between his masculine name and the pronoun likely referring to him as an elderly man. Navigation Category:Elderly Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Magic Category:Fallen Category:Nihilistic Category:Supporters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Friend of a Villain